Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) over evolved packet core (EPC) is the next generation core network architecture to provide multimedia services across a variety of access technologies with seamless mobility. IMS enables multimedia services over IP networks. EPC is an all-IP packet-switched core network that supports high-speed wireless and wireline broadband access technologies. To deploy an IMS over EPC network, lawful intercept (LI) is a mandatory requirement in most countries. LI is the legally sanctioned official access to private communications, such as telephone calls or email messages. LI is a security process in which a network operator or service provider gives law enforcement officials access to the communications of private individuals or organizations. The design of LI has to enable both packet data intercept (i.e., all packets are intercepted) and per-session (e.g., session initiation protocol (SIP) based) multimedia application intercept.